Jealousy
by musicesti
Summary: "O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock The meat it feeds on." -William Shakespeare


A/N: This for the lovely antidisastablishmentarianism1420! I loved your prompt and I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I'm sorry for the delay, but without further ado you can have this.

—

The sunshine that rained from the cloudy sky seeped in through the window. Tyler groaned and turned over to block the light from bothering him any more than it already did. After a while though, he sat up in bed and rubbed his face from any fatigue. "God damn it, I thought I could sleep in today…" Tyler told himself as he yawned and stretched his limbs. He continued with his morning routine of a quick shower and dressing for the day.

He checked his Twitter and saw that Mini was in L.A. as well. He thought about it for a moment before calling him up to see if they could hang out. The phone rang three times before someone picked up. On the other side of the line, a sleepy voice got through, "Mmmm, h-hello?" Tyler let out a chuckle before speaking into the phone in reply. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, I wanna hang out today, so I'll be around to pick you up in around 10…" Tyler remembered the traffic, "Mmm, make that 20."

After twenty-five minutes, Tyler arrived at Mini's place, knocked on the door, and waited. Shuffling was heard behind the door before it opened, revealing a very tired Mini. "What? No flowers? How romantic." Mini told Tyler as he passed him through the doorway, keys in hand. "Where are you taking me, love?" Tyler let out a sigh before replying, "Alright, I get it. You're in a bad, fucking mood, but I promise, you won't regret it."

Mini gave him a questioning look before locking up and waiting for him to lead the way. "Well come on, before I change my mind and want to have a date with my bed instead." Mini told him with a smirk.

They decided on the diner closest to Mini's apartment and left Tyler's current car parked in front. They walked through the busy city, avoiding impatient businessmen. At some point, their hands were intertwined and neither minded. Upon arriving to the small diner, they were greeted by a blonde waitress in a turquoise, pink and white uniform. The waitress asked how many and Mini replied "Two please." He gave her a smile and she shyly turned around trying to hide the blush that was forming. They were led to a booth and both men took a side each before starting small conversation between each other. "How's L.A. treating you? Well I hope." The waitress came back with a notepad in hand and a renewed smile on her face. "Welcome to Leti's diner gentlemen, what can I get you two to drink?" The smile never left her face as she handed each of the two a menu. She turned to face Mini with a shine in her eyes.

"Can I have a coffee, please?" Mini asked the waitress, giving her a dazzling smile. He heard Tyler grumble before ordering some coffee as well. "Two coffees, coming right up!" she repeated, noting it down on her notepad, she winked at Mini and walked off. Mini looked up at Tyler and noticed annoyance start building up behind his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tyler looked towards Mini before choosing to turn and look out the window. He was getting very annoyed with the waitress, that was a given. He huffed out and crossed his arms over the table like a child. Mini was about to ask him what was bothering him when the waitress came back with two ceramic mugs and a hot pot of coffee for both. "Are we ready to order?" she asked pulling out her notepad again.

One look at Tyler and Mini began to say, "Could we-" Tyler interrupted him in favor of telling the perky waitress, "I'll have the hotcakes, thank you." He handed her the menu rather harshly and smirked. The waitress seemed to have an internal battle on whether she should call him out or keep her cool to impress the cute, guy with glasses. Instead, she chose to throw Tyler her cutest smile, but bare daggers with her eyes.

Mini was dumbfounded throughout the whole ordeal, but was pulled out by the increasingly dark aura. "Ah! I would like the same please?" he told the waitress. She tore away from the staring contest with Tyler and noted it down. Two orders of hotcakes, coming right up." She left, a cloud of annoyance covering her as well. Tyler let out a small smirk as he faced the window once again. Outside, the sun had started to drive out the clouds and replace the sky with a blue one.

They waited for a while before they got their food and began to eat together in silence, without interruption. Mini was halfway through the plate and he couldn't finish the hotcakes, "I can't it's too much for me. These hotcakes are too wide for me to eat entirely, so whenever you're ready to go I am too." Tyler looked up at Mini and nodded. Tyler called out for the waitress, "Excuse me, we're done and would like the check, please?"

Their waitress brought over the check and handed it to Tyler rashly as he got out his wallet. She smiled and twirled her hair on her finger, smiling at Mini as she did. Uncomfortable with the attention, Mini began playing with the utensils in front of him. Tyler handed over his card and the bill over to the waitress.

She disappeared from their sight with the bill and took it to the register center off towards the corner of the diner where they walked in. Seeing as she was coming back soon, Tyler told Mini, "Hey come sit over here with me." Mini started to question why, but decided not to.

Mini slid into the booth with Tyler as the waitress finished fumbling with the card. Tyler took this chance and leaned down towards Mini to steal a kiss. Mini's heart went into overload when Tyler's warm lips landed on his own. He soon relaxed into the kiss, but was abruptly interrupted by their waitress.

She was red from the tips of her ears, all the way down to her neck. Her face was contorted into a twisted frown and there was a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Her brown eyes were darker from before and Mini was scared to even look at her. Tyler on the other hand, retrieved his card and gently nudged Mini from his spot.

Mini cooperated by moving, but he tried his best to avoid eye contact. Once they were out of the booth, Tyler took Mini's hand in his, gave the waitress a smirk and dragged his red best friend out of there. Mini recovered from his embarrassment when they were a few blocks away. "I cannot believe you just did that Tyler…"

"Tyler, calm down." Mini told his best friend as he seethed with anger. Tyler had been like this all day today and Mini couldn't understand why Tyler couldn't see that they really didn't mean anything. "Look, I just don't like how he's looking at you…" Tyler droned on as Mini chose to block him out. He glanced around the bar, scanning the area for different types of small groups.

Finally landing on his eyes on the guy who had been looking at him since he and Tyler walked in. He noticed that the guy was obviously good looking. He looked like the type of guy that could get anyone he wanted. Mini began to immediately panic as said guys began walking in their direction. Next to him, he heard Tyler let out a sigh of frustration before turning around to face the bartender and asking for another drink.

Mini followed suit and turned around towards the bar and tried to begin conversation with Tyler. "Hey Ty-" Mini started before he felt a presence next him. He looked up at Tyler and what he saw was not something he got to see often, Tyler seemed so possessive and threatening. His clear blue eyes were clouded and his pupil had dilated. "T-Tyler?" He began to worry when the other didn't answer him.

He turned his head only to come face-to-face with bright emerald eyes. The guy that had been across the bar and had checked him out was now sitting next to him. He had one arm resting on the bar and the other was holding up his head as he looked spaciously towards the drinks. Unconsciously, he scooted towards Tyler the longer he stared.

It was awkward for him to think that both women and men had begun hitting on him nonstop today. It had to be because of Tyler, more people like Tyler than him…okay that was a complete and obvious lie. People liked him and thought he was funny, but the line between kindness and flirting had blurred over the years. He was pulled from his thoughts as a slightly deep voice asked him a question.

"Hey there cutie what's your name? Mine is Cameron." Mini blinked once, twice before clearing his throat and answering, "Craig." Cameron up close was even more handsome. He was built fairly well and his height matched his voice. He was wearing a white button up shirt with dark slacks and black dress shoes. His hair was in a Caesar haircut and he had a little bit of stubble covering the lower portion of his face.

Mini blushed a light pink and took a deep breath as the guy continued to talk to him as if they were old friends. The feeling of a hand on his knee made him all the more nervous and he let out an awkward laugh. Upon hearing this laugh, Tyler looked at Mini again and he automatically grabbed at Mini's waist.

"Look man, he doesn't feel comfortable with you going and being all touchy, so leave him the fuck alone." Mini could not be any redder as he tried to wriggle out of Tyler's grasp. He felt awkward but he preferred that than to have a guy constantly try and hit on him. Mini was so focused on his embarrassment that he almost missed how Tyler was telling the guy off, almost. Cameron let out a snarl and tried to grab Mini's hand.

"Look, no one was talking to you asshole. Why don't you stop cock blocking and fuck off!?" Cameron raised his voice enough to sound menacing, but enough to keep them from starting a fight. Tyler let out a deep chuckle before tightening his grip on Mini's waist. "Guess what bitch tits? You see him, yeah he came with me. You know what that means? That's right, he's mine."

Tyler payed for the drinks before pulling Mini away from his seat and dragging them away from Cameron. They stood by the entrance as Tyler sent daggers at the guy still sitting at the bar. Mini had been quiet the whole ordeal and was glad he didn't say anything. Tyler stole a few quick kisses from Mini and exited the building.

They were outside when Mini sighed and got out of Tyler's grip. "Tyler, take me home," Mini ordered the other. "Please, just take me home." Tyler calmed down instantly at the words. "Craig…" Tyler started but didn't get to finish as Mini walked off. Tyler ran to catch up, yet he still had nothing to say that could possibly make the conversation smooth.

They had called an uber to pick them up, or rather, Tyler did. When it arrived, Mini climbed in first before Tyler hesitantly did as well. The ride back to Mini's place was deafening by the silence between the two. None did small talk or hummed along to the song on the radio. They arrived at the apartment and Mini had yet to say anything.

Mini reached his door and slowly unlocked it while Tyler awkwardly stood a few steps back. With the door unlocked, Mini stepped inside and grabbed Tyler's hand. At this point, Tyler was terrified at what Mini had to say. Mini sighed, "Alright Tyler, you can either stay and cuddle or get your mopping butt back home."

Tyler was shocked when Mini said that, but complied by approaching the couch. Mini pursed his lips and held in laughter. Tyler looked towards a silently laughing Mini, "What's so funny!?" He was a little irritated with the long silence and sudden laughter. Mini made snorting sound before telling Tyler, "It's just that you look cute when you're pouty."

Tyler dragged Mini down on the couch and both got comfortable in a spooning position. The silence wasn't too bad after the few words exchanged between each other. Mini turned his face and nuzzled Tyler's neck. "By the way…You flatter me with all the attention you gave me today. It was nice seeing you jealous over me with everyone today, especially with the waitress and that guy at the bar."

Tyler huffed before bringing Mini closer to his body. He basked in the warmth that Mini provided and kissed the back of his neck. Mini yawned as fatigue took over his mind. "Ya know Tyler, I love you so you had no…reason to be jealous…" Tyler kissed his hair as he heard Mini's breathing become slower. "You fell asleep on me and you didn't even let me say my part." Letting out a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes and told Mini, "I love you too Craig…" Soon, Tyler joined Mini in the land of dreams.


End file.
